


Bintang Impian

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [13]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Masih saja, aku terus mengejar mimpiku.





	Bintang Impian

_Membayangkan sejuta impian_

_Terperangah akan untaian jeritan_

_Masih terngiang-ngiang dari godaan_

_Hingga menembus batas akhirnya_

_Sembilu mengiris hatiku_

_Meluluhlantakkan jiwaku_

_Deretan panah seakan menghujam jantungku_

_Lirihan napas kian tertahan lewat sebuah senyuman_

_Akhirnya menjalar melewati raga_

_Sekujur tubuhku terasa ngilu_

_Pendakian semakin memanas_

_Membuat diriku kedinginan_

_Aku masih belum sampai_

_Bebatuan yang keras menguras tanganku_

_Kupegangi rantai besi tua itu_

_Kugunakan sisa staminaku_

_Aku pun teringat_

_Kudongakkan kepalaku sejenak_

_Aliran sungai yang lembut, datang menyambut_

_Aku berdiri_

_Di sana ada bintang sedang menanti_

_Aku pun lenyap dari pandangan_

_Hilang bersama impian_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
